Waiting for Yesterday
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: This is song is based on the song Waiting for Yesterday by David Archuletta! This takes place six months after Edward leaves and Bella is choosing not to be sad anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**I listened to the song Waiting For Yesterday by David Archuletta and I thought it fit perfectly around Jacobs POV of New Moon but this story is in Bella's POV. You will get how it fits in later. Enjoy!**

Prologue

It had been six months without my angel in my arms. He left me simply telling me that he didn't love me anymore. Whats worse is he lied to me when he said that he would never leave me. But I guess everything he said to me in the past could be a lie. All the time's he told me I love you. A lie. He left me unsure of myself and worried of how I was . I had been working on a song for six months to describe the pain he put me through.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_ I will not break the way you did_

_ You fell so hard I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_ Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_ And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry_

_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh _

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_ I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_ Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_ So I don't get hurt_

_ Because of you I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry_

_ Every night in your sleep I was so young_

_ You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else_

_ You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry In the middle of the night_

_ For the same damn thing_

_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_ Because of you I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_ Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_ Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you Because of you_

I'm done being sad. He left me that's all there is to it. He didn't want me anymore he didn't love me. I'm moving on with my life.

**So the song Bella sang was Because of You by Kelly Clarkson! I hope you liked it the second chapter should be up soon!**

**Review Like Always!  
**

**alice500  
**


	2. I was wasting my life

**I had two reviewers in the last chapter and I was like SO happy it really means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter for all you Jacob Fans!**

Months ago I never imagined this would happen. I awoke with a smile on my face. The sun was streaming and it hit my eyes as I woke up. Today was the day that I was going to finally get out of the house when no one had even asked me to do so. I was planing to go down to La Push with Charlie to see Billy. I skipped down the stairs to see Charlie half awake reading the paper. When he saw me skipping he looked at me as if I was crazy.  
" Hey Dad." I smiled kissing his cheek. His eyes narrowed he shook his head as if something didn't make sense and then he looked back down at his paper.  
" Hey Bells you look cheery this morning." He concluded.  
" Yeah I thought maybe you would take me along to see Billy today." I said casually as I grabbed the Cheerios. Ha Ha Ha Cheery get it?  
" Um sure Bells but were just gonna be doing some fishing but I'm sure Jake would love some company he's been asking about you lately. He will be thrilled that you are coming!" He said excited. I blushed that Jacob had been asking about me. I felt a little bad I hadn't seen him in a little over a year and he still remembered me. Well its a good thing I am coming over today. I smiled and headed upstairs to get dressed. I got my ugs, jeans, and brown jacket and waited for Charlie downstairs. When he came down he was at least somewhat presentable.  
" You know what Bella I'm glad that your coming out today. Its good that you are finally being happy again." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and no longer did I have to force a smile to my father. Edward wasn't going to rule my life anymore. He didn't deserve my god damn attention anymore. He left me and I was honestly sick of hurting over a guy that didn't love me anymore. So I headed to car and felt good of what I was accomplishing. Charlie was beaming the whole time as we went down the road. I was internally chuckling at my dad's happiness.

As we approached La Push I instantly got nervous. Would people ask me if I was OK? Or if I have gotten better? God I hope not I had just gotten over him and I didn't need to be reminded of him. When we got to Jacob's the worries didn't ease as I saw a million cars parked in the front.  
" Dad I thought you said you were just going fishing!" I squealed fully knowing that he knew that I wasnt a very social person.  
" Oh sorry I forgot today they had a mariners game." He said blushing as if he was lying after all. I struggled up the confidence to get out of the car and head to the front door. Every one was in a daze around the TV. No one even noticed that I shut the door. I thought that I would stay silent until someone noticed me. I saw Jake Sitting down with and empty chair beside him. He like everyone else was still dazed in the lights of the TV. So I sat next to him and he didn't even notice. So I decided to just stay silent. Once he got up to get a drink he gasped.  
" Bella!" He said his voice booming as he placed his drink on the floor to give me a bear hug.  
" Hey Jake." I greeted smiling. Everyone was still looking at the TV luckily and not me.  
" So how have you been?" He asked with a smile so big it could have lit up the whole town.  
" Not the best but that doesn't matter I'm not like that anymore." I said with an awkward smile.  
" Good to hear." He said shaking his head. He grabbed my hand and headed to the door.  
" Do you want to get out of here?" He asked politely. I nodded my head.  
" Yes please." We both laughed and headed out the door.  
" So what have you been up to Jacob?" I asked breaking the silence.  
" Nothing much. Working on school and a couple of bikes." He said shrugging.  
" Really that's awesome!" I exclaimed. He smiled and blushed.  
" Yeah my hobby I guess. But enough about me you look a lot better then you did when I left you six months ago." He said I looked down. I never wanted this question to come up.  
" Yeah I guess I realized that he wasn't worth the time anymore and I was wasting SO much of my life being sad while I could being happy." I said with a shy smile on my face.  
" Bella that is so brave to do what you did after what he did to you." He said squeezing my hand.  
" Yeah but he hurt me and I have no other way to go but up right?" I asked smiling. He grinned as if thinking about something.  
" Exactly"

**I really hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me update faster!**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	3. Something changed

**Its official this is my longest chapter ever yay! I really wanted to get this too you today but it may not be perfect cause I only worked on it for two hours! Hope you like it.  
**

It was official Jacob Black was the best friend in the whole world. Over the past three weeks we had spent every single second together we were now known as the power duo. Jacob just distracted me from the pain but it never completely went away. As much as I want to think that I am this strong person I'm just not. I mean Edward told me he loved me so many times and to hear him say that he just didn't feel the same way anymore broke my then I felt like an idiot for thinking anyone would want me. I would say that anyone that nice would want me but Ive learned that Edward Cullen is not nice. I used to see him as the guy that would never hurt me the guy that would kill himself before he even thought of killing me. But I guess I was wrong. In the end he was using me he never really loved me.  
I guess my love to him was just a game. But what he doesn't know is that in the game I was the prize and he was the looser. But Jacob distracted me from all of that. He made me feel happy. I know happy seems like a kindergarten word but really pure bliss is what I feel when I am with him. He is my best friend and all I need is to see his face and my day gets better. Jacob is the one person that gets me away from my thoughts on Edward. Edward used to be a universal word in my dictionary it used to mean : god, great, amazing, loving,caring, and someone who would never leave me. Now I just thought of him as the guy that would always have hurt me, the guy that left that whole in my chest. He would always be the guy that left me so hurt that I could never love anyone else in fear that they too would hurt me as Edward did. I don't think that I would ever be able to trust anyone ever again. Not that I wouldn't want to that's not it. Just Edward made me a promise that he would never leave me and he did. My heart literally repelled any promises made to me anymore, knowing that most promises just lead in disappointment.

Every day Jacob and I would go to his house and we would work on his geometry homework or even his bikes. His bikes were interesting we would work on two saying he was going to give one to Embry for his birthday next month. One was jet black and one was cherry red both with black handle bars. But some days all we would do is sit on his couch texting our friends. Well he would text his friends and I would text my mom now that she got her cell phone. I didn't care what I did with Jake if he was there I instantly felt better. His smile just sent me a message of relief that someone in this messed up world was out there for me. I woke up this morning took a shower and did my hair so that it was cascading down my back. I put on my La Push shirt that Jacob got for me and my torn up jeans with my cowboy boots and headed down stairs were Charlie had fallen asleep with a donut in his face. I started laughing hysterically and took a picture silently. He slept through it snoring. I grabbed my denim jacket and headed out the door. I almost jumped back when I saw Jacob already standing there smiling.  
" Did I scare you?" He asked laughing.  
" Well when you pop out at me like that!" I yelled as he kept laughing. I hit him on the shoulder really only hurting myself.  
" Well anyways I came over to see if you wanted to head up to Port Angelas." He said.  
" Um sure I guess why?" I asked curious that a boy wanted to go to the mall.  
" I have to get a birthday gift for someone and then maybe we could grab some lunch at that little diner up there. All of a sudden these days I get so hungry!" He complained as we headed to his car that he had been working on for months now. It was finally done after so much time he put into it. I had to admit it had a certain vibe to it that made me feel at home when I got into his car.  
" God Jacob this car turned out great!" I exclaimed placing my hand on the hood. He smiled and patted the car like a cat.  
" Yup this baby is finally done after spending all my job money and all my allowance." He sighed in relief.  
" So what project are you gonna do now?" I asked intrigued.  
" None for now my dad says things will happen soon and I wont have anytime because I will be busy. I seriously don't know what he is talking about anymore. He like uses these mysterious phrases all the time like there is some hidden message that I am trying to get. Me personally I think he's going old man crazy." He said sighing well shrugging.  
" Well at least your dad didn't fall asleep with a donut in his face." I laughed this cracked Jake up and he was laughing so hard he claimed his stomach hurt and I could see a tear roll over his cheek.  
" That is pretty bad." He said as we got in the car and started driving away.  
" Yeah Charlie is getting to be that crazy old man too." I said. He just chuckled and kept his eyes on the road.  
" So Jake did you ever have any girlfriends." I asked changing the subject entirely. He shook his head.  
" No not really I have been asked out a couple of times but they were all crazy and I decided to stay away from them." He replied feeling comfortable with the subject.  
" Yeah those crazy girls are mad clingy ' I agreed nodding. He laughed .  
" So what about you any boyfriends?" He asked back. I swallowed really hard uncomfortable but he didn't notice and expected me to awnser.  
" Just Edward that was about it." I said my voice now small and unconfident. He took one of my hand in his and squeezed it hard.  
" Oh I'm sorry Bells I honestly did not mean anything by the question." He said apologizing although he really had nothing to apologize for I was the one that was uncomfortable by even the slightest mention of his name. Darn me I have to get over him. I looked at Jacob and gave him a small smile.  
" It's OK." I said.

We were silent the rest of the way here feeling the awkwardness of the last question. I felt as if the silence was going to drive me insane so I grabbed Jacobs hand yet again and headed to Macy's.  
" Oh no clothes were are you dragging me?" He teased. I slapped his arm again just hurting myself.  
" Well you know my birthday is next week and my mom sent me like two hundred dollars and I want to spend some of it on a dress. Your a guy you know what looks good on a girl." I pointed out. He blushed and then started walking again towards Macy's.  
" Fine." He laughed looking at my puppy dog eyes.

Once we got to Macy's we immediately went to the dress section and I found a couple of dresses that were cool but one really caught my eye. It had black petals and it was puffy at the bottom to give it volume. The petals cascaded to the bottom then it had a gray trim with ruffles. It was strapless and went great with the black shoes I had just purchased.  
" So Bella are you gonna come out any time soon?" Jake asked chuckling.  
" Just a sec." I said as I pulled up the zipper and headed out. Jake was looking down but then when I came out but when he saw me his expression was like something I had only seen once. He looked at me with such love and adoration as Edward had. He was looking at the dress pretending to pay attention to the dress but he looked as if he saw me as something more. Like Edward used to look at me. But of course that was crazy Jacob only saw me as a friend of course. He nodded and grinned.  
" It looks amazing Bella I think you should get that one." He said still looking me right in the eye and not the dress at all. With that we bought the dress. But as I went to bed that night I felt as if something was not right. Something had changed today and I was going to find out what.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did and I will update soon! Their actually is a dress like the one Bella got a guy designed it on Project Runway and I fell in love with it check it out the link is : **

/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/Project+Runway+Season+6+Episode+1+Christopher+Straub+

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	4. I just cant

**This is really short but SO important!**

These past couple of days have been interesting. I had gotten in the habit of observing Jacob's every move. Something just didn't seem right about that shopping trip. Since the last couple of days he has been blushing a lot more and suddenly he is getting all quiet and not loud and obnoxious like he used to be. Something was definitely up but today was my birthday and I wasn't going to ruin it. I was wearing the dress that I got at Macy's. I was sure that it was going to be a small thing my only friends being Jacob and a few of the guys down at La Push. I did my makeup simple and then walked into my truck.

When I got to La Push Jacob told me to arrive at the First Beach. What he was planning I had no idea. First Beach was empty and I sat down on the bench and sighed because Jacob wasn't there and my birthday was nothing without him. I sighed and decided to walk down the beach when I felt someone cover my eyes.  
" Who's there?" I asked teasing because I knew it was Jake.  
" Guess." He said playing along.  
" Jake." I said unwrapping his hands from my eyes. He smiled at me wearing his jeans and his black V-neck tshirt. He took my hand like he always did , come on people can hold hands and just be friends.  
" So how does it feel to be eighteen!" He said laughing. I beamed at him " Oh fabulous." I joked. We kept walking in the sand until I saw a big table all set up with my favorite food Fried Chicken.  
" OMG fried chicken you really know how to get a girl on her good side don't ya Jake?" I asked as I was devouring the fried chicken. He laughed and then blushed. Whats up with the whole blushing thing! He sat down next to me laughing as I ate the entire bucket of fried chicken. I finished the bucket within minutes. He just laughed.  
" I'm sorry did u want some?" I asked laughing. We both were laughing we fell down in the sand. Once we finally stopped laughing we just gazed at the stars. This had to be the best birthday since like forever. I sat up at the same time Jacob did and then he started to lean in I just thought he was going to wipe something off my face but then he did something I had been fearing. He leaned in and kissed me. He did pull away even though I wasn't kissing him back. I placed my hands gently and pushed him away.  
" I'm sorry Jake I just cant." I whispered a tear rolling down my cheek as I ran away.

**I know sad right?! I don't know when I will update because I am going away for a week starting tommorow :( I will try to update ASAP!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	5. Waiting For Yesterday

It was just to painful for me to bear. Jake had kissed me was just frightening. I did love Jacob don't get me wrong I swear I did but I just couldn't bring myself to let anyone back in my life. I had been hurt too many times to know that when you get your hopes up the disappointment hurts even more. I felt as if when Jacob kissed me it was like when Edward kissed me and we all know how that turned out. I don't think I will ever be able to let anyone else in my life. Most people don't know how much it hurts to have someone leave you. You feel if you let anyone else in they are just going to hurt you like anyone else did. I just couldn't look Jake in the eye anymore. When I kissed him , when I looked at him with the love in his eyes I just felt the way that Edward looked at me. When you feel so loved having that taken away is the worst thing that you can ever imagine. I woke up this morning in my PJ's and I walked downstairs to find a note from my dad.  
Bells , Jake called yet again quite upset. Please call him.  
Dad

Yeah right I thought was I picked up the note and placed it in the trash. That's when Jacob pushed through the door with his guitar in his hands.  
" Jake please leave." I whispered now crying.  
" Bella what did I do wrong ?" He asked.  
" Its not you Jake." I whispered not wanting to make this any harder then this had to be.  
" Then what is it?" He asked concerned.  
" Jake I don't think you grasp how much pain Edward put me through when he left me. He hurt me beyond comprehension and I just cant let anyone back in. I cant get hurt again." I whispered turning away. He grabbed his guitar fiercer and sang

"_You and me, all alone, girl What's going on?  
Would you tell me what's wrong?  
It's like you're locked up in your own world_

_Ooh, with nothin' to say_

_You keep me guessing but I see in your eyes_

_He made you promises but gave you lies_

_You're shutting down because you're so sure_

_That I'll be another mistake_

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history is repeated_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothing's gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

_Is it worth it any longer?  
So scared of falling again_

_Yesterday can make you stronger_

_So, why do you feel alone?_

_You know I love better than he ever did_

_This could be all you ever needed_

_Hold onto me and just remember_

_Ooh no, never let go_

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history is repeated_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothing's gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

_I'm the one for you tonight_

_I'm the one for you forever_

_If it takes a little time (Whatever it takes)_

_I'm the one for you tonight_

_I'm the one for you forever_

_If it takes a little time (Whatever it takes)_

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history is repeated_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothing's gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_

_I know that he left you in pieces_

_You know that I won't be that way_

_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_

_Ooh, whatever it takes_

_You think history is repeated_

_You keep on pushing me away_

_Oh, but nothing's gonna change_

_Waiting for yesterday_" He finished. I felt as if he was promising everything that I had needed to here. Jacob wasn't Edward. Jacob looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. But this time neither of us pulled away.

**Did ya like it? The song Jake sang was Waiting For Yesterday by David Archuleta. They still have there problems ahead. Trust me.**


	6. Love Promises

**I hope you all enjoyed and reviewed the last chapter here is this one!**

I felt as if I was floating on a cloud. This was just perfect. I was with Jacob. I never thought if a million years that I would ever be with anyone ever again. But with Jacob I felt so safe. I felt when I was with him he would never hurt me. He filled the hole that Jacob left behind. Today Jake was taking me out on our first date and I was so excited. I had gotten new black uggs to wear with my skinny jeans and my electric blue t-shirt. I hope I wasn't under dressed. I finished putting on my makeup and then I headed down stairs to wait for Jacob. I heard a knock and I rushed to the door. He was standing there just smiling at me. I ran into his arms and hugged him. He kissed my lips lightly and pulled away WAY too fast. But he was still smiling and that was a good thing.  
" How's my girlfriend today?" He asked his forehead against mine. I locked my hand in his and smiled.  
" I'm always happy with you around." I said smiling as I kissed his nose. He smiled at me.  
" Shall we be going?" He said heading to his car.  
" Sure." I said smiling as I headed to his car. He sat and drove and we were still holding hands. We arrived at first beach. The same beach where I celebrated my birthday. He got out of the car opened the door for me and then held my hand and kissed it.  
" I thought we could try your birthday over again." He said smiling. I kissed him and he was still smiling.  
" You are the best boyfriend that a girl could ask for." I told him as we sat in the sand. I sat in between his legs and rested my head against his chest. His face was buried in my hair .  
" Jake I never thought I would ever feel this way again." I said looking up at him. His face got confused.  
" Like what?" He asked stroking my hair. I immediately started to blush. I never prepared to say I love you to anyone else.  
" In love." I said. His jaw hung out and he didn't say anything for a good five minutes. I just blushed embarrassed. I started to get up out of his lap just wanting the embarrassment to end but his grip on my waist tightened.  
" Where are you going?" He asked.  
" Look Jake I get it I know you don't love me. So please just let me go." I said swallowing the biggest lump in my throat. He turned to face me so our foreheads were pressed together and he was looking me straight in the eye.  
" Who said I didn't love you?" He asked overjoyed and smiling.

" You love me?" I said my mouth curving up on one side into a smile

" I love you." He said before he kissed me so hard I had to break off to breathe.  
" Jake please promise me that you will never lie to me. Promise me you will never leave me." I said.  
" I would never lie to someone that I love. And where would I go when you are here?" He said smiling. This time I believed his promise. And I was stupid to do so.

**So this is one of the last good chapter before the drama happens. So I hope you liked it!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	7. Contagious

**Im sorry this is so short but I hope you like it all the same!**

I dont think that anyone could ever feel the way that I feel right now. I feel as if my worries have vanished and all that was left behind was pure happiness. I think that Jacob was way different then Edward. Edward was always fighting over whether or not to have me around. Jacob didnt have to decide he always wanted me around. For instance thats what happened tonight. It was getting late and Jacob and I had spent all day together at the beach and walking around La Push. I didnt want to go but it was late. We were holding hands on his front porch and I started to get up.  
" Jake baby I have to go home." I said but he didnt want to let go. He just rested his head on my shoulder and sighed has his grip on my waist tightened.  
" Cant we just stay this way forever?" He asked kissing my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at him.  
" I wish but Charlie will be getting curious soon." I said laughing. He laughed and started to help me get up. He kissed me sweetly and then took my hands up to his lips.  
" Goodnight baby. I will see you tommorow I love you." He said as he kissed my hands.  
" I love you too." I said as I headed to my car.

The next day I woke up and I dragged myself out of bed. I was wearing my fuzzy pink pj pants, my Taylor Swift tour t-shirt, and my slipper silver boots. I didnt feel like taking a shower or getting dressed I was so exausted. I had spent all night talking to Jake on the phone. I sat on the couch and waited for Charlie to wake up. I was flipping through the channels and found a auto mechanic channel. Maybe if I watch this I will know what the heck Jake is talking about. I was dazed in the TV and started taking notes about what they were talking about. Then I heard about the parts that Jake was saying he didn't know how to adjust so I took notes on how they were doing it. I felt like a good girlfriend taking notes for her boyfriend. So I decided to get dressed and head the notes over to Jacob. In the morning the drive to La Push seemed longer then it normally did. But when I got there I was greeted at the door by Billy rather then Jake.  
" Hey Billy is Jake there?" I asked anxious to see Jake.  
" No Im sorry Bella. Jake is very sick and its contagious. So I advise you to go home." He said a little bit too formally.  
" Um well tell him I'll call later." I said. Billy smiled.  
" Sure thing Bells." He said as he closed the door. But as he shut the door something seemed more wrong then just a sickness.

**This shall give you something to think about before I update later!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	8. Lies

**The DRAMA chapter has arrived! I hope you like it!**

It had been two weeks since I had spoken to Jake. I was starting to get worried. I would call every day but Billy would say that he was simply to weak to awnwer the phone. This time I tried Jake's cell. Bingo.  
" Hello?" Jake awnsered.  
" Hey baby." I replied smiling.  
" Oh hi Bella." He said with no emotion.  
" How are you feeling Jake?" I asked.  
" Ive been better." He replied with a little twinge of anger to his voice.  
" When can I come and see you? I miss you." I addmitted.  
" I dont know Bella but not today because Im still contagious according to the doctor." He said.  
" Oh." I awsnered not sure what else to say.  
" Bye." He said hanging up the phone. What was wrong with him? I mean I knew he was sick but he didnt have to treat me like he didnt love me anymore. I was not per say angry but just confused and a little ticked. I decided to throw on my yoga pants and my Forks High School sweatshirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and headed to Port Angelas. I needed to shop to distract myself from my missing Jacob. I came into a little money when I took a job at the diner a couple of weeks ago. So I decided to go into JcPenny and get myself some more skinny jeans and a couple of screen tees.

I finished a couple of hours later and I decided to go into the auto shop to look for some parts for Jake. I was in the back aisle when I heard some obnoxious laughing. I shrugged it off at first but then it was starting to seriously annoy me so I decided to march out of the store and thats when I saw it. Jake was standing around with his buddies laughing while looking at parts. ' stil contatgious ' my butt. I gasped and thats when he saw me. He looked much older now but I really couldnt focus on that anymore. He lied to me. He looked at me with a pained expression. But that didnt hurt me. No what hurt me was that after he made all those promises to me he would just go and break them. I bet he was never really sick at all.  
" Bella-" He started to say but I just couldnt take it. I shook my head. I wasnt sure what I was going to tell him. I was feeling a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness that all he had promised to me was a lie. The guys around him were just staring at us. I walked out of the door. I didnt want to hear what he had to say. I could tell that it had all been a lie. He was never sick. He never really wanted to date me at all. And I guess that left me the role of the fool that believed him. I rushed in my car to head home. I didnt see anyone follow me. I was glad. I didnt want to look at Jacob right now. I would just be reminded of everything I lost. My eyes were blurry from tears and I couldnt see anything. I decided to pull over on the grass. I collapsed on the steering wheel and started bawling me eyes out. My phone was buzzing indicating a text. It was from Jacob.  
BELLA PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN - J

WHY JUST SO YOU CAN LIE TO ME AGAIN? - B. There were no texts after that for a long time. I could care less. I was done with guys. All they ended up doing was lying to you crushing every single hope you ever had. With Edward he said that he didnt love me anymore. With Jake I trusted him and all I got was that I was crying over a steering wheel on the side of the road. I saw a blur of red and blue lights and my dads police car pulled over next to me. He opened my door very fast and saw me crying.  
" Bells?" He asked concerned. I said nothing but continued to cry. He picked up my body huffing and puffing with cries and carried me to his police car. My cell phone was still clutched in my hand but he grabbed it as soon as he placed me in the back seat. He grabbed it and gasped. Then he embraced me in a tight hug.  
" Oh Bella Im so sorry." I didnt say anything but I nodded as he drove to the house. We got to the house and Jacob was already there. I stayed in the car but I could hear Charlie trying to deal with him.  
" Charlie I just need to talk to her." He tried to say burrying his face in his hands.  
" Bella is very upset right now I dont think she can take much more." He said trying to be calm and rational but he was trying not to explode. I was Charlies only daughter and he protected me like a hawk.  
" Just please let me know that I have a chance." He said very hurt.  
" Honestly Jacob you hurt her more then Edward did. I dont know." He said as he gestured Jacob to his car. I didnt hear a word after that and I wasnt entirely sure that words were going to effect this situation.

**I hope you liked it even though it was sad**


	9. I was ordered

**I hope you like it!**

I havent felt this terrible in a long time. I missed him and I loved him. I should have known that everything I ever loved would be taken away from me somehow. Edward and Jacob both lied to me. I thought that this time with Jacob would be different. But all in all he is the same as Edward. I missed everything about being in love. I loved Jacob but he lied to me. I dont know what to think of him. The day that I found out he was lying to me was two weeks ago. Jacob hadn't called since. I like to pretend that what he did to me didnt hurt but the truth was he hurt me a whole lot more then Edward ever had. I think it hurt more because I thought Jacob would be different but guys in general were all the same. If Jacob hadnt called by now he really didnt love me. Its to be expected though. Maybe its not the guys problem anymore. Its probably mine. I have guys slipping through my fingers like sand.  
I had been curled up in a ball on my bed for two weeks. Heart ache was my sickness. And my cure was yet to be found. I always had the phone by my bed on the off chance that he would call. But he never did. No one ever called. No one cared. No one was concerned. I decided to get out of bed today and take a walk because after all that time curled up in a ball your back seriously hurt. I threw on my hot pink skinny jeans, my Miley Cyrus -shirt, and my black converse and walked to the lake in Forks. I sat down on the edge of the lake and brought my knees to my chest and just held them there for god knows how long. My eyes hadn't cried since the night that Jacob lied to me. I dont know why but I just didnt. Maybe my body was finally out of tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jake. He didnt even look the same anymore. He cut his hair short, he grew a good foot and he was more muscular then before. But I didnt look at him too long so I turned around and kept looking at the lake. He just sat next to me and was looking at the lake next to me.  
" What do you want Jake?" I asked polietly with no emotion. He looked at me but I kept my eyes ahead at the lake.  
" Im wanted to say Im sorry." He said.  
" For what lying to me?" I said my eyes still on the lake.  
" Its not like I meant to lie to you." He said " Jake you promised me that you would never lie to me. You promised me you wouldnt be like him." I said swallowing a lump in my throat.  
" Im not like him Bella! I would never leave you!" He said with such conviction I almost ran into his arms right there.  
" But you dont care enough not to lie to me." I said looking him right in the eye " You act like I enjoy keeping this secret from you! Like I actually like you being mad at me!" He said his voice.  
" Dont be mad at me. It was your choice not mine." I said almost crying now.  
" Bella I love you and I hate keeping this from you but I was ordered to!" He said trying to reason with me.  
" Screw the order. If you loved me do you think any of that would have mattered?!" I yelled.  
" Bella I love you its not my choice! Trust me I want to tell you but I cant!" He replied.  
" If you truely loved me then you would have told me no matter what anyone else said!" I screamed at him now with tears down my cheeks.  
" Bella I just cant Im sorry." He whispered.  
" Go." I said simply in a voice that was so low it might have been called a whisper.  
" Bella please." He begged.  
" I cant look at you right now. You lied to me. Worse your actually afraid to tell me the truth." I said a little bit louder this time.  
" Bella please just tell me I have a chance." He begged.  
" You had the chance to tell me the truth. You wasted your chance Jacob. We're over." I told him as a tear rolled down my cheek " Bella dont do this I love you!" He pleaded.  
" Are you going to tell me the truth?" I asked. He shook his head. I took the woven bracelet he gave me for my birthday off and placed it in his open hands. I kissed his cheek and ran away. My heart couldnt take anymore.

**This story will most likely get better but you have to keep reading!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	10. Here goes nothing

**Sorry that I havent updated in a while! Sorry that its so short!**

Jacob's POV

I love her so much. Why does it have to be this way?Stupid Sam. But more importantly stupid me for listening to him. For letting her go. I miss her and without her I am depressed. My heart is hollow. If it wasn't for patrol I wouldn't get up at all. I wish I was never a werewolf. Nothing good has come out of it. Im too tall for my age, I look aged, and most importantly I lost the girl I loved. I miss Bella so much. Without her by my side I just didn't feel right. I got out of bed that morning because I had patrol in an hour. My dad was sitting at the table reading his newspaper. These days I was kinda mad at my stupid family for placing this dreadful mythical creature DNA in my body. I sat next to him and sighed as I got my cereal. He looked at me studying my expression.  
" What's wrong son?" He asked sighing.  
" I honestly don't want to talk about it." I muttered looking at my cereal.  
" Son I know you hate this whole werewolf thing but things will get better." He said like he knew it was going to happen.  
" I seriously doubt it dad. This whole werewolf thing has taken one of the most important things in my world away from me. I cant get that back." I said my eyes either getting more angry or more depressed then they already were. I walked out of the room before he could say anymore. I ran out in the woods and phased as quick as possible I just wanted to get this over with. Quil was on patrol this morning aswell as Embry.

_Hey Jake _Embry thought

_Dont talk to me right now _I growled

_Look Jake we know your upset but its not the end of the world_ Quil said defending Embry

_You really dont know what its like to loose someone you love do you?_ I asked ticked off

_Jake, Bella will take you back one day._ Embry said trying to calm me down

_Do you know how mad she was? She was hurt, betrayed and she will never take me back!_ I mentally yelled

_Talk to Sam maybe he will let you tell he_r Quil suggested

_Its Sam we're talking about here ,Quil _I said with a pained laugh

_Its worth a try Embry_ said backing up Quil. I phased and headed to Sam's house. Here goes nothing.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	11. Like she would take you back

**This is from Jacob's POV too I hope you like the second to last chapter!**

I walked into Sam's house way over nervous. I swear I was shaking from head to toe. He was sitting on the couch with Emily sitting next to him. Leah of course sitting in the corner hiding her insecurity. I will give you the 411 on Leah, Sam and Emily. Sam and Leah used to date about two years ago and they were madly in love. But then Sam became a werewolf and every thing changed. Emily was Leah's cousin and you see there is this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is where you kinda find your soul mate of sorts. Sam broke up with Leah and things were never the same. La Push greetings were awkward, and sometimes you could still hear the faint cries of Leah on quiet nights. She was never able to regain her strength from the breakup. It was rumored that the day before that he broke up with her she was hiding a engagement ring in her pocket planning to propose to Sam. Even though Sam's situation was not as difficult he still had to deal with Leah. He had to live every day with looking at her hurt expression, the look of loneliness and depression. Leah these days was so secretive these days you never knew what she was thinking. No one knew if either one of them would ever get over it. I just felt bad for Leah. I knew what it was like to have someone taken away from you. Bringing me back to my original plan to asking Sam.  
" Oh hey Jake." Sam said turning off the TV to look at me.  
" Hey Sam how's it going?" I asked not really caring what he said I was on a mission.  
" Good and you?" He asked.  
" I've been better." I admitted.  
" Oh yeah I heard about you and Bella I'm sorry." He apologized.  
" That's kinda why I'm here." I said.  
" OK." He said said taking a sip of orange soda.  
" I want to tell Bella that we are werewolves." I said. He took one of those spit takes like in the movies, orange soda spewing all over there blue carpet. Oh no not a good sign.  
" You what?!" He yelled. Even though he was angry I had to keep my ground.  
" Bella broke us up," I swallowed really hard at the word break up because it was true, " because I wouldn't tell her the truth and I don't know how much longer I can take without her by my side." I explained. Sam face got extremely red and angry. His eyebrow got close together and Emily was rubbing his back trying to calm him down.  
" No one can know about us being werewolves!" He yelled. This just got me angry!  
" What about Emily you told her!" I yelled at him accusing him

" I'm in love with Emily there's a difference! I mean this is Bella we're talking about! One day you'll get tierd of her just like he did!" He yelled. This got me so mad that I wasn't thinking clearly about what I was doing. I had taken his throat and pinned him against the wall.  
" DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I LOVE HER AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE!" I screamed. Sam was starting to get purple and Emily was balling her eyes out. Embry came burging through the door and pushed me with all my strength away from Sam's throat. Sam collapsed to the ground huffing and puffing.  
" You think that almost killing me is going to make me want to let you tell her!" He yelled still trying to regain his breath.  
" What else am I going to try Sam?! I cant live without her! I don't know how much longer I will last." I said, on the verge of breakdown.  
" As if she will take you back! You still lied to her. What makes you think that she would want you back?" He asked. It hurt me to hear these words but they are true. Just because wished that this was going to be true didn't make it so.

**The next chapter is the last chapter I hope you liked this one!**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	12. Me too

**This is the LAST chapter I hope you like it!**

It had been exactly one year, three months, four days, six hours, and five minutes since I broke up with Jacob. Some part of me wished that it never happened and that what he did to me wasn't true but sadly I knew that what I was hoping for was a lie. Ever since I broke up with Jacob he hadn't tried to contact me at all. Not that I really expected him to. My daily life around here had become had a routine. I would wake up, eat breakfast with Charlie, go to school, go to bed. My social life had plummeted but was slowly recovering. I mean I still sat with some of my old friends at lunch like Angela and Mike.  
Lately though all my extra time was consumed in working on my plan. I wanted to move out of Forks to Jacksonville with my mom. There was no reason other then Charlie to stay here anymore. Forks was just a constant reminder of Jacob and Edward.  
Especially when Charlie comes home with tales of how tall Jacob has gotten. I had told my father late last night and he said we would talk about it on a more serious note tomorrow. He convinced me to come over to Billy's today because it was his birthday and it would be impolite if I didn't attend. So I got dressed like normal and headed in the car with him staying silent the whole way.  
When we got there , there were several cars lined up against Billy's house one framillar. Jacobs car. I tried to refrain from crying and so far I was doing a sucessful job. When I got in everyone was gathered around the table. All those hungry boys were looking directly at the cake. My dad placed Billy's gift.  
" Happy Birthday pal!" Charlie greeted taking a seat next to Billy.  
" Hey Billy, hi Bella." He said smiling. I smiled back and leaned against the wall. I scanned the room and Jacob was seated in the corner with a girl. A pretty girl. I guess that girl didnt mind being lied to. I knew he didn't love me. I laughed inside my head at my foolishness. I grabbed my phone and started to text Angela. But then Embry came down and sat next to me. Oh great.  
" Hey Bella." He said smiling.  
" Hey Embry how have you been?" I asked entirely not caring what his answer was.  
" Good and you?" He asked.  
" Better." I said nodding my head.  
"Well I got to go. Good talking to you." He said nodding. Then I noticed someone was trying to get my attention it was Billy.  
" So Bella what's been going on with you?" Billy asked.  
" Nothing much I have been considering to move to Jacksonville with my mom though." I said. This caught everyone's attention. Every ones reaction was almost the same. The mood got tense and now I noticed that Jacob was staring at me.  
" Why?" Jacob asked . His tone was stiff and worried. But he talked to me like nothing had ever happened between us.  
" Too many bad memories here." I said in the most calm rational voice I could muster up.  
" Bella may I speak to you outside?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
" Whatever Jacob lets make it snappy." I said trying to get over with. He walked outside and tried to reach for my hand. I pulled it away.  
" I don't think so." I said. His face dropped to a frown.  
" Bella please don't move." He begged.  
" Tell me what's the point of staying." I said agitated as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
" Charlie and I are here." He said. The moment he said he was a reason I should stay my blood started to boil.  
" Your not a reason to stay Jacob your a reason to leave. And suddenly when did what I do become your business?" I asked my voice on the urge of yelling.  
".You became my buisness the moment I started loving you!" He yelled.  
" Oh don't play Innocent with me Jacob, First of all you never loved me or you would have told me the truth. Second of all I saw you flirting with that girl in the corner so don't think for one second that I didn't see that." I yelled pointing a finger in his face.  
" Ive got to tell YOU something Bella, I didn't tell you the truth because I wasn't allowed to and even then you wouldn't take me back because your so darn stubborn! Second of all I was NOT flirting with Leah she is my friend." He said looking me straight in the eye.  
" You are the one who is afraid to tell me Jacob I can see it in your eyes. And I wouldn't be so stubborn if you told me a year ago. Honestly Jacob if you told me a year ago we would be together now. We wouldn't be fighting right now, we wouldn't be broken up and I wouldn't be moving in a week or two." I stated.  
" We would be together?" He asked his eye brown narrowing.  
" Yes Jacob we would ,now if you excuse me I have to get home to get packing" I said pushing him out of the way. But before I got the chance he grabbed my wrist.  
" Bella you cant go I'm still in love with you." He said.  
" Jacob I don't know what to do with you. You lie to me and refuse to tell me the truth and then you don't contact me for a year. Then you start telling me that I should stay just because you want me to when we aren't even attached to each other anymore although I am still very much in love with you-" I was cut off from my rambling by Jacob.  
" Your in love with me?" He asked.  
" Of course I am Jacob" I admitted " Bella if I told you right now, right here would we get back together?" He asked hoping.  
" If we got back together you would have to promise that there would be no secrets. No more lies." I said whispering now.  
" Bella I promise." He said taking my hand. He smiled when he saw that I didn't pull away.  
" Well tell me." I said ready to perpare for what he was about to tell me.  
" I'm a werewolf Bella." He said. My initial reaction was that I wanted to see if he was telling the truth because I believed that mythical creatures existed it was him I didn't entirely trust.  
" Can you show me?" I asked fidgeting with my hair.  
" Um I guess so just a sec." He ran into the woods and I heard a rustle in the woods. Then I heard paws stepping slowly near me. Then I saw it. Then most beautiful russet wolf walking towards me. He was nudging me with his nose. I wrapped my arms around his wolf form and nodded at him so he could go back in the woods to change back. I cant believe this was the secret he was afraid to tell me. I felt like we had wasted so much time. But I forgot all of that when he appeared out from the woods. He came back with small steps toward me and a shy smile. I was sick of his slow steps so I ran up to him and hugged him very hard. He sighed in relief and then wrapped his arms around me.  
" You don't know how long Ive waited for this." He said .  
" Me too Jake Me too."

**I hope you liked the ending I feel like I could have done more with it but I hope you at least liked it**


End file.
